Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, The (2006)
| directed by = Justin Lin | written by = Chris Morgan | produced by = Ryan Kavanaugh; Amanda Lewis; Neal H. Moritz; Lynwood Spinks | music by = Brian Tyler | cinematography = Stephen F. Windon | edited by = Kelly Matsumoto; Dallas Puett; Fred Raskin | distributed by = Universal Pictures Relativity Media | release date(s) = June 16th, 2006 | mpaa rating = | running time = 104 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $85,000,000 IMDB; The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $62,514,415 (US) IMDB; The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006); Box office & business. $158,468,292 (Worldwide) IMDB; The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006); Box office & business. | preceded by = 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) | followed by = Fast & Furious (2009) }} The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift is an American feature film of the action genre, emphasizing fast paced car chases. It is the third film in the Fast and the Furious film series, and follows 2003's 2 Fast 2 Furious. A sequel film, boasting the truncated title of Fast & Furious was released in 2009. The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift was directed by Justin Lin with a screenplay written by Chris Morgan. It was produced by Universal Pictures in association with Relativity Media and released theatrically in the United States on June 16th, 2006. The movie stars Lucas Black in the lead role of Sean Boswell and Sung Kang as Han Seoul-Oh, who will become a regular throughout the sequels. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * Production on The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift began on October 3rd, 2005. * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Universal Studios on August 30th, 2011. The film is also included in the Fast & Furious: 6 Movie Collection DVD set as well as the Fast & Furious: The Complete Collection Blu-ray set. It was also included in a combo pack with Fast & Furious. Amazon.com; The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift; DVD.Amazon.com; Fast & Furious: The Complete Collection; Blu-ray.Amazon.com; The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast & Furious; DVD. * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift was filmed on location in Tokyo, Japan. Other scenes in the film, intended to depict the state of Arizona, were actually shot in Hawthorne, California. IMDB; The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006); Filming locations. * Neal H. Moritz, who had produced the two previous installments, began working on the film in 2005. On June 8th, Moritz hired Justin Lin to direct the film. Movies; About.com; Justin Lin Will Direct "The Fast and the Furious 3"; Rebecca Murray; June 8th, 2005. * This is Justin Lin's fourth feature film as a director. It is his first film in the Fast and the Furious franchise. He will go on to direct the sequel, Fast & Furious in 2009. * This is Chris Morgan's second film work as a screenwriter. It is his first film in the Fast and the Furious franchise. He will go on to write the screenplay for the sequel, Fast & Furious in 2009. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "On the streets of Tokyo, speed needs no translation...". Another promotional blurb for the movie is, "If you ain't outta control, you ain't in control". * To date, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift is the longest title in the Fast and the Furious film series. It is also the first film in the series to have a subtitle and the only sequel in the series without a number in the title. * Actor Vin Diesel reprises the role of Dominic Toretto from the first two Fast and the Furious films in an uncredited cameo appearance at the end of this film. * The 2013 sequel Fast & Furious 6 features a mid-credit end sequence, which reveals that the events of Tokyo Drift actually take place following Furious 6. The scene expands upon one of the climactic scenes from this film, showing that a man named Ian Shaw (played by Jason Statham in that film) is responsible for the death of Han Seoul-Oh. * This is the first acting job for Trey Sanford, who plays one of the auto-shop bullies in the beginning of the film. * Lucas Black is all grown up now. You might recall him as the little boy, Frank Wheatley, from the 1996 drama Sling Blade. He's also known for playing a character named Caleb Temple on the CBS television series American Gothic. Recommendations See also * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift media * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift images * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift characters * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift miscellaneous External Links * * * * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:Films Category:2000s/Films Category:2006/Films Category:June, 2006/Films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:Universal Pictures Category:F/Films